Boo!
by inkl0v3
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to my clue fanfic, trapped in the game. Three teenage boys find out the hard way why people think the Boddy Mansion is haunted.


**Boo!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, this is a sequel to my story "clue: trapped in the game". It happens a few years after the events of the first story, when my six characters are in college. This is just a fun little fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! I don't own clue, only my original characters.

* * *

The overgrown woods were dark and cold this time of year in Raven Brook, making it difficult for the three teenage boys to bushwhack their way through. Their warm breath came out in huffs that hung in the frigid air for a moment before fading away.

"How much farther is this place?" One with bushy brown hair grumbled, his brow furrowed from trying not to trip over the underbrush. He was impatiently tugging away at whatever branches got in his way, wanting to get this over with.

"Calm down Josh, we're almost there!" laughed the leader of the group, a tall, lanky boy with curly orange hair that stood out even in the dark. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to come."

"I know, but I didn't think that this would be how I would be spending my Halloween, that's all." The first boy, Josh, huffed.

"Hey, we're almost there, it'll be alright. How're you doing Alex?" the red-haired leader asked as he turned back to the last boy who was straggling behind them. This last boy, Alex, had dark hair and dangerously green eyes that flashed at times, even though he was very quiet.

He just nodded as he ducked under some ivy vines that had taken over a tree, barely breathing: "I'm fine Mikey."

Mikey nodded before bringing his gaze back to his feet. A few minutes later, a break in the trees could be seen up ahead. And then they were there, outside an imposing black iron gate. The three boys pressed their faces up against the cold wrought iron bars, peering through the darkness at the run-down mansion hiding inside.

"Gentlemen," Mikey whispered with an evil grin, "I give you the infamous, Boddy Mansion!"

"Doesn't look all that menacing," Josh shrugged, turning away from the gate.

"Oh no? But have you heard about what happened here over eighty years ago?" Mikey asked, raising his eyebrows. Alex and Josh exchanged a glance.

"No, what happened?" Alex shrugged.

"Well, it all began when Mr. Boddy, the owner of the mansion threw a dinner party for six guests; Mr. Green, Mrs. Peacock, Professor Plum, Mrs. White, Colonel Mustard, and Mrs. Scarlet. The party was being held so that Mr. Boddy could read his will, but before he could something terrible happened."

At this Mikey leaned forward, clicking on a weak flashlight so that it lit up his face.

"Mr. Boddy was brutally murdered by one of his guests."

"What?" Alex gasped.

"No way," Josh shook his head with a few chuckles, "You are _so_ making this up."

"I'm not done yet!" Mikey told them sternly, bringing the flashlight away from his face. "Now, some say that each guest brought their own weapon as a joke, and some people claim that Mr. Boddy even handed the weapons out at the party, though I don't know why, but there were six weapons; a lead pipe, a rope, a gun, a wrench, a candlestick… and a knife."

"He was stabbed, wasn't he?" Josh guessed.

"No," Mikey shook his head, about to explain.

"Shot?" asked Alex.

"No, he was-"

"Strangled!"

"Guys!" Mikey yelled, quieting the two. "Will you let me finish? He was hit on the head with a blunt object, either the pipe, the candlestick, or the wrench. The stories differ. Anyway, he was murdered.

"Now the guests had a real predicament; if they called the police, they could be found guilty, but then they would be letting a murderer roam free if they pretended that nothing had happened. So what did they do? Try to figure it out for themselves."

"Did they find out who did it?" asked Josh, mush more excited now.

"No, even the police never found that out. The case went unsolved for years. I'm betting it was Mr. Green, but it doesn't really matter now because about ten years after the party the six guests were all murdered by Mr. Boddy's crazy sister. I've heard that their corpses were buried under the house, and that their spirits still appear to those who wait outside the mansion on dark, cold nights, such as tonight."

It was quiet for a moment before Josh and Alex both burst out laughing. Mikey stared at them in disbelief.

"Nice try Mikey, you almost had me scared there for a minute." Josh chuckled.

"Yeah, great story!"

"Guys, why would I be making this up?" Mikey asked, getting frustrated.

"Uh, to scare us, duh!" Josh gasped between laughs.

And then there was the noise of a slamming door and a squeaking gate. Mikey straightened up, his face pale.

"What was that?" he whispered. Josh and Alex burst into more giggles.

"Oh, I see, you got some more of your friends in on this, didn't you?" Josh smiled.

"No, guys, I don't know what that was!" Mikey said, standing and walking towards the iron gate again. "I'm being serious about this!" he cried softly.

"Sure, sure, we'll play along for your sake." Josh nodded as he and Alex quieted down, still smiling. They joined Mikey at the gate, peering in. The noise was heard again, louder this time.

"See, didn't you hear that?" Mikey whispered triumphantly.

"Yeah, so? It sounds like a door somewhere creaking open in the wind." Alex shrugged.

"No, I'm telling you, something's out there!" Mikey cried desperately. Alex and Josh were about to exchange a look when the noise was heard again, louder and closer this time. This time they could tell that rather than a squeaky door or gate, it sounded more like a screech or maybe fingernails on a chalkboard. And then there was the figure that drifted out of the shadows, seeming to float across the lawn.

All three boys turned deathly pale as the figure, a woman, paused across from them. She slowly turned her head and stared straight at the trio with bright red eyes.

Mikey was the first to run off screaming, but it took the other two less than a minute to follow suit, tripping over their feet the whole way.

The ghostly figure stared off after them as they crashed back through the forest, but only for as long as she could contain her mirth. And then, with a loud, pealing laugh she doubled over. A young man strode out from the shadows of the house, stopping next to her with his eyes lit up in happiness. The girl turned her head up towards him slowly.

"Did you see that Peter? That has got to be the fastest retreat we've seen so far," she gasped, straightening back up as she removed the red contact lens that had been in her eyes.

"Yep, I didn't even get to the screaming sound effects on the CD yet," the man pouted, holding up a portable CD player, the source of the eerie noises.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to be less frightening next time." The young woman sighed sarcastically as she turned towards the boy next to her.

"Promise?" he asked hopefully, just the slightest tremor in his voice as he studied the way her hair shone in the moonlight and how the white dress hung close to her body. She smiled at him impishly, taking a step closer.

"I promise," she breathed, getting a smile to twitch at the corners of his mouth. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as they slowly kissed. And then he pushed her to the ground playfully, landing on top of her with a chuckle. She giggled softly, her hands finding their way to Peter's back as he slowly kissed around her collarbone. After a few minutes the man gave up kissing and resigned to just laying and holding her in his arms tightly. The girl gave a contented sigh, turning her head to look around at the property they owned.

"When do you think we'll finally fix this place up?" she asked, her fingers stroking the boy's thick brown hair.

"I don't know; I'm having plenty of fun scaring kids." He smiled, kissing her quickly on the cheek once. A faraway smile came onto her face as she finally met his brown eyes.

"I know, but it's such a pretty house, even with what happened here." She whispered. Peter had to pause as the woman's eyes met his. His breath got caught in his throat and he slowly grinned down at her.

"I love you…" he murmured into her ear. A slight blush came over her face as she kissed him again. And then she shivered, her body growing cold against the ground. The young man stood and helped her to her feet. "Here, let's go back inside. The hot chocolate's probably ready." He told her, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the girl's shoulders gracefully. She wrapped her slender fingers around his as they walked back to the house together.

"And maybe after hot chocolate…" she smiled. The boy just rolled his eyes.

"What would Heather do if she found out some of the things we do inside her mansion?" Peter laughed softly. The girl just smiled, leaning against him, listening to the sound of his heart. She didn't know that the reason it kept speeding up was because of the engagement ring hiding in his back pocket, waiting to be slipped onto her finger later that night.

As they opened the front door to go back inside, she shivered once more and turned to look at the lawn around them.

"You know, I can't help but to wonder if this place really is haunted." She said calmly.

"Madison, don't be ridiculous; you're the only ghost around here." The man laughed quietly at her as he shut the front door, trying to hide his nervousness. Neither of them noticed the six vaporous figures looming silently by the forest, staring with faraway eyes after them.

* * *


End file.
